To Do What They Thought Was Impossible
by JUNSTER
Summary: Scott Summers aka Cyclops & OC pairing. My story intervenes just before Wolverine ends up in the Mutant High School.  I don't like summaries personally, so I won't be writing one. Just facts in this here, box. Rating will be changed if needed.
1. Chapter 1

"What are you doing here all alone?"

I looked up.

"Shouldn't you get back to your family? They're probably looking for you."

I snorted. "What do you make of my family,hmm? I'm sitting on the side of the road, starving and in rags? Do you think they care?Don't you get it old man? I've been disowned, abandoned, left for dead..I'm in gosh darn rags. Rags! For Pete's sake!"Wiping dirt from my face, I frowned. "I'm a freak! I blinded my father! I injured my own mother! I can't control it, I don't know what it is! Go ahead, leave, pelt me with rocks, it's not like they haven't done it all before." I said as I threw my hands in the air, angrily.

"But, dear, you're anything but a freak. I can help you, as you see I am one of you. We... you and I, are mutants, we have powers humans do not possess. I can help you control your power, and with time will not be a curse but a gift. Follow me, I know this swell school, where us mutants are neither discriminated, nor abandoned."

Hesitating, I got up as he continued to roll slowly down the dirt path.


	2. Chapter 2

I had been walking for about 3 hours now, and I realized...I don't even know this man's name.

"It's Charles." The man said.

"What?"

"My name is Charles."

"Oh." Nervous, I grabbed my bag from around my shoulder, and held it against my chest.

I took a glance to the left, there stood, a sort of monument that read _Xavier Institute for Higher Learning_.

So this man _wasn't _kidding. I had thought he would turn me into the police officials by now. But I guess he was speaking the truth.

"I bet you can't catch me!" A little girl said.

"Oh yeah I can!" A little boy said.

The little girl made a run for it, and headed straight for a wall, my eyes widened. She could get hurt! I looked at Charles, he only smiled, and kept rolling in the direction of the dirt path. Mere seconds before she would hit the wall, I turned away. I looked back, and she was gone, only to see her head popping out of the wall; it phasing through.

"That's not fair!" The little boy yelled.

Charles' wheelchair turned and rolled back towards me.

"Whoa..." I said, as the little girl went in and out of the wall, hiding from the little boy.

"Come along Venisia, we're going to have to introduce and enroll you today."

My head snapped towards Charles. "How do you know my name?"

"I told you, Venisia, we are mutants, and as you saw that young girl, we all have unique powers."

"But that doesn't expla-." I paused." So..does that mean you can read minds or something?"

"Somewhat Venisia, somewhat."

The school was beautiful, much more beautiful than the one _I_ had gone too.

Charles' office was grand, and adorned with many materials, he offered a seat. I took it and continued to gaze around.

"Alright, the only part of this you won't like is the paper work, once that is done, I will call someone to escort you to your dormitory." He smiled, as he shuffled through various folders.

"Okay..." I took a deep breath and put my hands on the side my thighs.

"Ah, here they are. Hmm." His eyes scanned the multiple papers, he grinned. "Venisia, these questions will be of regular information you give out to a school, plus extra questions we use for caution."

"Sounds easy."

"Full name." He said, grabbing a pen from a black mug.

"Venisia Madeline Luceano." I said, smiling.

"Age, grade from previous school, address, and the name of your parents."

I flinched, my parents names? I frowned.

"Venisia? Are you okay?" He noticed my sudden change in expression, and also paused.

"Yes I'm fine." I faked a smile.

He sighed, and went back to writing.

"Um.. 18.. 12th grade... 345 Walts Ct., Cortland NY and the name of my parents?"

"Yes.. full names..if you can remember." He said, his eyes buried in the paper.

"Maria Venillia Luceano, and Javier Christopher Luceano." My eyebrows furrowed as I spoke their names.

"Alright, now that we're done with the basic information..onto other questions." He pulled out a mechanical device, that resembled a computer screen. "Normal body temperature?"

"Um...I don't know.." I raised an eyebrow, shrugging.

"Here, use this." He rolled on his wheelchair and gave me a thermometer. "Under your armpit."

I put it under my armpit, and waited. About a minute later it started to beep, and I took it out. "It says 98.9." I gave back the thermometer.

"And this is..oh yes..it measures in Fahrenheit." His finger slid across the screen of the device.

"Next question, are there any objects that cause you to have a weakening in your body? As in a plant, material, or compound?

"Like an allergy?"

"No dear, like, how do I put this.. like Kryptonite to Superman." He said, chuckling

"Oh.. I don't.. Mr. Charles."

"Good." Charles smiled. "One less student to worry about. Now what is your..power? You're gift."

I froze. I had no idea how to answer this question. He would think I was nuts! No, think Venisia, we _are_ in a school for mutants, being completely nuts was already out of the question.

"Venisia dear?"

"I'm not sure." I looked down, thinking back, _when my mother still loved me_.


End file.
